Effendi Tanjung Anwar
Datuak 'Effendi Tanjung Anwar '(Minangkabau Jawi: افيندي تنجوڠ انور), more commonly known as Effendi Anwar '''(افيندي انور) and also known as '''Disarming Hero: Emanator,' '''is a fan character in the ''My Hero Academia ''universe. Born in Jakarta as an only child to Minangkabau parents, he attended SMA Haji Usman (Haji Usman High School), a Hero academy in Jakarta, during his youth. Effendi is currently regarded as one of the top Indonesian Pro Heroes, though his fame can mostly be attributed to covert pacts with the Indonesian government to boost his ranking and public status. Despite being an independent Pro Hero with no major affiliations to any particular Agency, he is known for being involved with the corrupt Indonesian National Police and other organisations through bribery for his skills and potent Quirk (which has been used for less-than-heroic purposes such as riot or crowd control). Appearance Physical Appearance At 44 years old, Effendi is a Minangkabau Indonesian and stands at a height of 5'11", or 180.34 cm with dark hair. He has a distinctly thin and lanky physique which he has possessed since childhood—a rather unusual feature for top Pro Heroes—along with slender hands, fingers, and legs; as a young man, his hands were his most complimented feature due to their daintiness and length. Effendi has mildly yellow-tan skin with a slim yet long face and prominent cheekbones that slope inward. His golden-amber eyes slant downward with wrinkles and bags underneath, and he is typically seen with a pair of rectangular glasses. Above his right eyebrow on the right side of his forehead is a noticeable scar sustained from an incident in Effendi's earlier years of Pro Hero work when facing a crowd of rioters. Moreover, he has additional age-related wrinkles lining his cheeks and the sides of his nose. Background Familial History Effendi's father was the late '''Anwar Chairul Ismed '(انور چايرول يسمىد), while his mother is Siti Nuraini Pratama '(سيتي نورايني ڤراتاما). Anwar, who was born and raised in Padang, West Sumatra, worked in the petroleum industry, whereas Nuraini originates from the town of Pariaman and is of an agricultural background, later entering clerical work in Jakarta. Effendi's Quirk is a blend of his parents': Anwar's Quirk allowed him to influence neurotransmission (or the sending of impulses within the nervous system), while his mother has the ability to secrete a type of substance that can act as a pesticide or insecticide. In accordance with Minangkabau matrilineal customs, Effendi inherited his ''suku ''(tribe), Tanjung, from his mother, which was included as part of his namesake. Though neither of his parents were directly involved in the Hero field, one of Effendi's paternal relatives was a Pro Hero based in Medan, North Sumatra. ''To be added... Early Life and Adolescence Effendi Tanjung Anwar was born in Jakarta, Indonesia, to Anwar Chairul Ismed and Siti Nuraini Pratama in a middle-class family. His parents were both Minangkabau (Minang) from West Sumatra province; Effendi's father hailed from the city of Padang, while his mother was born in Pariaman, a coastal town. He was the only offspring of the couple. As a child, Effendi spoke both his native Minangkabau and Bahasa Indonesia in the home, while his mother also registered him for additional English language tutoring outside of school. Despite the overwhelming Sunni adherence among Indonesian Muslims, Effendi was raised following his mother's tradition of Ja'fari Shia Islam, which is the dominant sect of Pariaman residents. Due to the small presence of Shia followers in Indonesia, however, Effendi faced some discrimination due to his childhood faith. Effendi was often described by his parents as being rather frail and sickly during childhood, as he has always had a history of headaches, chest pain, and nausea, among other problems. He possessed a thin physique from an early age and was never as physically adept as some of his peers and childhood friends, being unable to run or swim for extended amounts of time. After numerous trips to various doctors and medical professionals, the cause was eventually pinpointed as a side effect of Effendi's Quirk, which manifested at age four and was revealed to be an unexpectedly potent fusion of his parents' Quirks. As a boy, Effendi would sell fruit (mainly durian and rambutan) alongside his maternal uncle with his own miniature vending cart, as his mother wished for him to gain some early experience in basic business. Besides selling fruits, Effendi also enjoyed speaking to the regular customers his uncle received, eventually growing close to a select few of them. On holidays such as Idulfitri/Lebaran, he and his family would spend time in his parents' respective hometowns of Padang and Pariaman. Despite both his parents being of rather humble backgrounds as working-class citizens, Effendi was spoiled by his mother, who worked as an office secretary for SMA Haji Usman (or Haji Usman High School), an esteemed Hero school in Jakarta. Anwar and Nuraini placed great emphasis on education, and both made sure to get their son the resources and help if he showed signs of struggle or frustration in school. Effendi, who didn't exactly needing the extent of tutoring that his mother enlisted for him, was mostly lazy above all else—he preferred to prioritise his social life and personal interests at home over excelling in his schoolwork. Abilities Quirk '''Miasma: Effendi's Emitter-type Quirk allows him to generate and secrete a potent nerve agent/gas from the pores on his skin as well as from the saliva in his mouth and the tears produced by the lacrimal glands in his eyes. The agent can either manifest in liquid or gaseous form; in most cases, it is secreted as a colourless liquid through Effendi's perspiration, saliva, or tears, though it can be evaporated into a gaseous state (which has a wider range) through higher temperatures. The agent he produces interferes with neurotransmission between neurons within the nervous system and communication between nerves and muscles; if present in sufficient quantities or with prolonged exposure, the substance can result in asphyxiation, muscle convulsions, difficulty breathing, loss of consciousness, and the like; however, under most circumstances, Effendi cannot emit such high levels as extended contact with his own gas can be potentially fatal to him as well. Smaller amounts, in contrast, have less devastating yet irritating effects such as confusion, drowsiness, watery eyes, nausea, muscle tightness, and sweating. As previously mentioned, prolonged exposure to his own substance can have detrimental effects on Effendi's own health, while he cannot precisely manipulate the amount released; because of this, it is easy for him to secrete past the levels considered to be non-lethal if it was not his intention. Additionally, atropine can remedy the early outcomes of agent exposure if it is administered quickly enough. Miscellaneous Other Facts * Effendi holds a bachelor's degree in chemical engineering from the University of Indonesia. * Despite being raised a Shia Muslim, he eventually decided to convert to Shafi'i Sunni Islam during his youth before marrying his former spouse Widya Maulana, who is Sunni. Scrapped Concepts * His name was previously "Hasyim Effendi" and "Effendi Syahputra" before "Effendi Tanjung Anwar". * In an earlier design, Effendi would have had spiky white hair and a more muscular physique. References Category:BnHA Characters Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters Category:Minangkabau Characters Category:Aged 40's